Second Chance for a First Impression
by TrappedinaPhoto
Summary: Draco is torn between what his family views is right, and what he feels is right. Save the girl he loves? or Stay with the winning team?


**TrappedinaPhoto:** A bout of honesty; I don't write very often anymore. I used to, but I keep getting sidetracked. Mostly by schoolwork, but sleeping and the lack of it contribute much to it.

**Ron:** So, **TrappedinaPhoto** does not own anything Harry Potter related, that all belongs to J K Rowling. Anything that seems that is not directly related to the Wonderful Wizarding World, is more than likely something thought up in the authoresses insane imaginative mind.

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -stares at Ron- Marry me?

**Harry:** -holds up Hermoines wand- And on with the story. –waves said wand, flash of gold, purple, and red-

-/-

The castle was essentially in ruins. Chunks of rock that were once part of the castle exterior, now mingled with glass from the shattered Great Hall, and many other windows that had been exploded out. Wails of anguish that only the living can feel could be heard through out; some of pain and pity for themselves, others, for what had befallen a comrade, a lover, or a friend.

In the rubble of the courtyard that led to the exit of the main grounds, three persons sat on large slabs of rock. To the uncaring bystander, they would have all passed as siblings, progressively older than the previous, due to their pale complexion and almost white-blonde hair. Only two were actual adults; the boy, and the taller girl. The slightly shorter female was still an underage witch. Both girls looked as if they had run through a dust storm, while the boy looked like he had just escaped from a burning home.

What was startling about the taller girl was that her eyes were a deep purple/red color. The kind that you would only see on metamorphogus. The boy was staring at the taller girl, as the shorter leaned half tiredly, half excitedly on the taller.

"Draco," the taller trailed off, not looking at the boy. He was momentarily stunned by how he felt at hearing his first name used by her, and sat up straight, attentive. "Stop staring at me," she concluded bluntly, her slender wand grasped in her hand. The moment of self-confidence for him passed, and he slumped back down.

"Thank you," he sighed, defeated.

"Oooo, what is he thanking you for Carmella?" Luna asked, removing herself from curling against Carmella's body.

"Nothing. Nothing at all dear." A short Sarcastic snort.

They all became acutely alert when the entrance to the courtyard began to grow darker instead of light; the sun was due to be rising any minute now. Carmella's eyes widened in horror.

Jumping up, she hastily flourished her wand, "_Expecto Patronum"_ and a good sized silvery snow leopard burst forth and ran off. She hoped that the others would receive her message before she was killed. As a secondary measure to get everyone's attention, she sent sparks flying all around the castle. Beside her, Luna was standing, wand at the ready, pointed at the gate. It was hard to tell, but, something too large to be a human, and too small to be a giant was lumbering up the hill towards them….

"Hagrid?" Carmella muttered to herself, then squinted to try to get a better look, "Can't be… That's impossible."

"It sure seems like him though," Carmella stared down in an even more apparent mask of horror at Luna.

"Why would he be with the stupid purebloods?" She started to fidget and worry, when they were joined by members of the D.A. and the Order, and various other people that had decided to stay or to show up.

The Death Eaters Formed a solid wall of black, blocking the most direct land route off of the grounds. Searching the faces, she knew the two pairs and the one murderous pair that she needed to find. When Voldemort began to speak, she couldn't focus her attention on him. Her eyes were focused on her insane Aunt, the same way her Aunt's were focused on hers.

So great was her focus, that she didn't even hear her other Aunt call out to Draco, to come to their side, to the _Death Eater _side. For a moment, when Voldemort was embracing Draco, Carmella had this horrible fear that Voldemort was going to kill him. Just because he had spared a frightened, concerned, caring looking over at Carmella before he had crossed the median line between the two hordes of sorcerers. The line at which Voldemort was standing on.

Once Draco was away from Voldemort, all Carmella could do was continue staring as Draco's figure disappeared between his parents two silhouettes. Any attempt at restraining him from moving forward at his mothers call would have failed. Calling out his name would have done less than if she had slapped him across the face. Draco was stronger than his sallow demeanor put forth; but this wasn't him; his mind was gone with fear; fear of everything.

Bellatrix eyes became even more eager on Carmella when her Pureblood, Death Eater, nephew was safely on their side.

After that, it was all an angry adrenaline filled haze. As red and menacing as the shade Carmella's eyes and hair had turned.

-/-

As Carmella was searching frantically for Luna, which somewhere and somehow she had lost track of the younger shorter blonde, she couldn't help but remember watching her non-biological crazed Aunt die. She had been fighting along side Ginny, when they were both shoved roughly out of the way by Molly Weasley.

But everything was over and done with now. But noone had seen Luna, and that was worrying Carmella. It's hard _not_ to notice the blonde mane that they all shared. The thought of checking Ravenclaw tower crossed her mind, but she immediately dismissed it. _"Why would Luna go there? We have nothing left up there since last year. Maybe she's down at the garden or the lake." _

Glancing down the corridor, she noted that there was nothing but rubble there, and yet, the stone pillars that were always amazingly lit, hadn't been reduced to handfuls of rock. _"They must be able to rebuild themselves," _she thought to herself as she walked past. Curious thing, as she passed, one pillar seemed to have moved just a little. When she began to turn to investigate, a set of hands clamped over her eyes and mouth; just before she could suck in enough air for a shrill shriek.

Quickly, Draco hissed, "Carmella, it's me, Draco," hoping to calm her down enough that she hasn't going to rip his face off with her bare hands, which he noticed were forming talons trying to pry his hands off her face.

"Et oo. Et oo uff mai! ET OOO UFF MAI!" her now talon, nails, ripped into his hands, leaving long gashes. He let go and took a step back, afraid that she was going to swing at him. She knew how to fight, both magically and physically; she had to, being a muggleborn.

She whirled around to face him, brandishing her wand; he left his wand in his pocket, there was no way he was going to raise his wand against her. She was already fuming madly at him.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" she bellowed at him, shoving her wand into his face; it was so close to his face that he went cross eyed trying to look at. Which she mildly found amusing, but her anger outweighed her amusement.

"I'm sorry Carmella," he shrank back from her. He had had enough courage to come back to try to find her, but he hadn't thought his plan through enough to the point at what he was going to say to her.

"Really now? And what are you sorry for Draco? Abandoning me here to die? Calling me Mudblood? Breaking up with me? Becoming a Death Eater?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say. Nothing was coming that was going to be good enough for her. After a minute, Carmella shook her head in disgust, turned away, and in her original direction down the corridor, "I don't have time for this; I need to find Luna."

Draco's next words were so low in volume that Carmella didn't think she had heard him right, or that he had even spoken, "I know where Luna is."

She froze in her steps, but did not turn to face him. He took this as a possibly bad sign, her wand twitched in her left hand. Rushing through his words, he explained, "The Lovegood girl is down in the forest, with the... thestrals? Pretty demonic looking creatures. Ministry should keep an eye on them. I saw her on my way up to the Castle"

Eyeing him over her shoulder, a small smile graced her lips, "I don't know whether I should _kill you, _or _kiss you _right now Draco Malfoy."

-/-

**TrappedinaPhoto:** -picks up Chewy and sets on shoulder- I stopped typing right there, read over all of it, and was quite content. If I get enough enthusiasm, I may right a chapter-story that leads up to this. Shiny?


End file.
